This is Our Someday
by MischiefInProgress
Summary: "If you know what's good for you," the smile was definitely scary now "don't mention the name Logan Mitchell, or Hortense for that matter, ever again." In his Junior Year, Carlos finds himself in a new town full of antics, gossip and hockey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Welcome, welcome, one and all. Here is my first official released chapter of a What If? Idea. I view Carlos as a bit of glue, so this is a what if he never lived in Minnesota before his junior year.

Warnings: Fighting, language, and the boys not being besties right away.

Pairings: ? Not sure yet, there literally is no plan for this. Let me know what you prefer. I was leaning towards JamesXLogan, but maybe CarlosXLogan with a bit of JamesXKendall

Disclaimer: BTR no mine.

Enjoy-

This is Our Someday

Chapter 1

I sat in the bland beige room, trying to control the uncontrollable bouncing in my right leg. I didn't like this place. I _really_ didn't like this place.

A stern looking lady emerged from the door, beckoning me to her room with a wave of her hand. I picked up my beat up Jansport, and jogged lightly into her room.

Papi's warm and mildly apologetic smile greeted me, but I ignored it and sat in the seat next to him, the only one available in the room.

"So, Carlos," The lady sat across from me, and placed a fake looking smile "you're all set to start at here tomorrow." She said with false enthusiasm, and began to shuffle through the papers on the desk.

"Fantastic." I muttered quietly.

_(This is our Someday)_

"Good morning, Mr. Pena! Welcome to your first day at Unionville!" An elderly woman with a warm smile strode out of the office, finding me in the lobby.

"Hey, Ms. ..?" I drew a blank on her name, and awkwardly trailed off.

"Hamilton" she said with an easy smile, and placed her hand on my back. "Now let's get your schedule and guide sorted, shall we?"

We entered the wooden door to see a blonde fighting with a woman behind a huge wooden desk.

"What are you talking about? We had the gym reserved two weeks ago!" The blonde spoke loudly, visibly trying to hold his temper.

"That's not what the wrestling team told me." The woman clucked, shuffling papers absent-mindedly.

"This is so stupid!" The boy threw a fist unto the counter.

"Watch it, Mr. Knight."

"Just because their captain is _Josh Gertsen" _he said the name sarcastically with a flailing hand gesture, "doesn't mean that they-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I was led into the Ms. Hamilton's office. She gestured to a chair opposite a desk with one hand and shut the door behind her with the other.

"Sorry about that" she said with a small chuckle, "he's a bit stubborn. In here almost everyday" She wasn't bitter though; she seemed to hold a bit of fondness for the boy. I shook my head and said "no problem" because it really wasn't. I was rather enjoying the small fight; it was the most exciting thing I've seen since I've got here.

"So, about your course selection…"

(This is our Someday)

Around a half an hour ago, and fifteen minutes until the school day actually started, we had sorted out my schoolwork, and started out of the office. The blonde was finishing up his battle with the woman.

"And we have plenty of extra-curricular activities…" Ms. Hamilton was telling me as we exited her office.

"Do you have a hockey team?" I asked, mildly excitedly. Maybe something would be like home.

"You like hockey?" The blonde whirled around from his conversation. My eyes widened at the sight of the question, and the excited boy. I nodded with a slightly furrowed brow. "Ice?" He asked.

"Street" I amended, somewhat awkwardly.

The blonde shrugged "you'll learn. I'll take him, Ms. Hamilton," he told her, swinging his arm casually around my neck.

"Well, Kendall, some girls were going to show him around…"

"I've got him." He told her strongly, and held out a hand for my schedule and assignment book. She handed them over with a small laugh. "Perfect." He said staring at my schedule. "Leggo," he said, unhooking his arm from my neck, pushing me forward, and kicked slightly at my rear. I stumbled but laughed, and quite honestly liked his forwardness a bit. Maybe he's a stubborn and lawless friend, but a stubborn and lawless friend is better than no friend at all.

"Wait, Kendall!" Ms. Hamilton called as we were stepping out the door. He swung back in dramatically. "You called?" He asked.

"Anna Kogling will need a new locker." She said, handing him a locker card. He blew her a dramatic kiss "you're a doll." He added with a wink. She shooed him from the room.

I stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged and put him arm back around my shoulder. "You love me or you hate me." He added, leading me down the hall.

(This is our Someday)

I didn't like the layout of the school, it was awkward and twisty and too complicated. Kendall was telling me about the places we walked by but I wasn't paying too much attention. There were too many kids to dodge.

"So, where you from?" Kendall asked as we swung by the girl's bathroom. Girls were pouring out in bucket-loads, all gabbing about something or other.

"El Centro, California." Kendall's face twisted into a grimace.

"To here? Ouch- man, you're going to have a to-ou-ou-ough winter." He sang, sliding around a corner. "Here we are!" He announced with a broad hand gesture.

"Where are we?" I asked, as this stretch of hallway looked like every other stretch of hallway, bland, noisy, and with a strange, sweaty smell.

"Your new home." He told me, tapping on a very occupied looking locker decorated with small decals. He then began to look around the hallway, "Jamesyboy" he called, head darting around, obviously looking for someone in the student filled halls.

"Kind of busy, Kenddork!" An unseen voice called back- coming from the direction of the girl's bathroom.

"Hurry it up!" Kendall shouted, opening his own locker. A tall, handsome boy emerged around the corner, a pretty blonde clasped at the hand trailing behind him. They both looked very…smudged, to say the least.

"What?" The boy asked exasperatedly. The blonde girl blinked brown eyes innocently behind him, using her free hand to fix her long hair. Kendall sent the god-like child in front of me a look that clearly said ditch the girl. The guy raised an eyebrow but didn't question and turned to the girl.

"Hey hon-" His voice melted like butter, smooth words sliding from his mouth "Run on to class, I'll catch up later, okay?" His eyes became larger, asking her for permission. He really didn't need it, I could tell.

This guy was good. _Good_.

"Okay!" Then her mouth latched unto his, her arms reaching around his neck. Okay, so this guy was _really good_. After a few long, awkward for me, and seemingly normal for everybody else, seconds he untangled them. She slid down off him, embracing his arms.

"I love you." She told him with a broad smile. "Yeah…" He drifted, and she grabbed her bag off the floor, and scampered down the hall.

"So, Kenny," The boy said, sliding his thumb across his lips to get some lip-gloss off, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what you can do for him." Kendall said, shutting his locker and throwing a green backpack unto his shoulders.

"And who is him?"

"Me." I said, maybe a little too excitedly.

Kendall took us both by the shoulders, forcing us to face each other.

"James Diamond, meet our new best friend…" Kendall paused, making a thinking face "wait, what the fuck is your name? You never told me."

"Carlos, Carlos Garcia." I told him with a smile.

"Our new best friend Carlos Garcia." Kendall told James.

"Does he lik-" James began, but Kendall cut him off

"Street, but he'll learn otherwise."

"Good man," James said to me with that mega-watt smile "position?"

"Right wing." I told him, and his smile widened.

"Great man." James turned to Kendall, "so what am I doing?"

"Getting Anna Kogling to move from that locker," he pointed "to this locker" he handed James a card.

"Anna Kogling," James thought for a moment, "Brown eyes, brown hair, big tits?" He asked. Kendall flicked his pointer finger in the air, and poked James' chest lightly. "That would be the one."

James scoffed. "Easy, give me…" he thought for a moment "five minutes?" He said thoughtfully.

Kendall smirked "you going for a new record?"

"Gotta make an effort to improve. Be right back with a locker for our new best friend Carlos," he turned away and took a step but hesitated. He turned back with a scowl. "Have you ever been in, or thought of being in student government?" He asked dangerously.

"N-n-no…" I stuttered, scared by his sudden change in demeanor. The guy may be pretty, but he was also big. Really big.

"Right. Give me five!" He said enthusiastically. I leaned back with relief on the lockers.

"Is he bi-polar?" I asked Kendall honestly.

"God knows. James is just James." We stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

Then the entire atmosphere in the hallway changed.

A boy in a pair of khaki pants and blue oxford strutted down the hallway. He looked almost too neat, with his shirt tucked in. At least the sleeves were rolled up, and a few buttons were undone. Kendall smacked his lips but said nothing. People stepped out of his way, not because he was fearful, he was too small, but more out of respect. He paused for a moment, looked at his watch, righted his black leather messenger bag, and continued down the hall. As soon he was out of sight, the relaxed atmosphere was back.

"Who was _that_?" I turned to my right to see Kendall, still leaning against the locker, staring straight ahead, arms crossed.

"_That,_" Kendall sighed, "that was Logan Mitchell."

"What were we saying about Logan Mitchell?" A voice, an angry voice, sounded behind me. I jumped at a foot in the air, and turned to see a seething James. I slid behind Kendall.

"Look, James, just drop it." Kendall said tiredly, not flinching at me huddled behind him.

"Look, Carlos" James grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me out from behind Kendall. He threw his arm around me similarly to the way Kendall did, except it was slightly more painful "buddy," he smiled, but it was forceful, and his arm tightened "if you know what's good for you," the smile was definitely scary now "don't mention the name Logan Mitchell, or Hortense for that matter, ever again." His tone darkened on the last two words, his eyes bore into mine. I nodded fearfully. He released me and patted my shoulder. "Well, then, here's your combination. See you lads in homeroom!" He handed me a small piece of paper, and trotted cheerfully down the hall.

"He's strange." I said, staring after him.

Kendall laughed, and said, "we're all strange. Now lemme' see your combination."

(This is our Someday)

Kendall led me down a few more hallways, and I grew to like him even more. I decided I didn't mind being his next best friend. He was no Antonio, though. Not even close. James... James still scared me. And I don't even know what to think about that boy who looked like he should be running a business. I was led through a surprisingly small door into a huge biology lab. The first two people I saw were Logan and James, sitting on opposite sides of the room, both surrounded by a group of people, just very different looking people.

"You're kidding me. They're, _we're_, in the same homeroom?" Carlos asked with disbelief as the two boys led the separate conversations.

"Sometimes," Kendall said, leaning on me, "I think the office just likes to fuck with us."

A/N

Thanks for reading! Hopefully weren't confused or anything. Again, I'm really not sure on pairings yet, so let me know! Try and take a moment and review and let me know what you like and what you don't like and anything to improve on.

-MischiefInProgress


	2. Chapter 2

"Why, Carlos, why? Why did you have to take Honors? 'I can handle it' my ass. Why did you have to spend the entire class muttering Spanish phrases at that girl? God, I am so screwed. So very screwed." I thought. Anxiety settled to misery, and I threw my head unto the table in the student lounge. "Ow, ow. Okay, okay, bad idea." I thought, letting out a small moan of despair. I then heard squeaking and saw a pair of patent leather shoes appear at my right.

"Hey, man, this is a library, so can you please shut-" I cut whoever it was, probably a teacher, with another groan, really not prepared for a lecture on my third day at school.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" A rough, but surprisingly small, hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me up to face them. I blinked. The face staring back at me was young. It was a kid. Not a teacher but dressed like one. Black hair side-parted and neatly combed, brown eyes, mint green oxford shirt…Logan, Logan Mitchell, was staring at me like I was a moron. "Damn, don't say the name." I scolded my self silently. "Wait, James can't hear your thoughts. Holy crap- man up." While I was having this conversation with myself, Logan's face grew more impatient.

"Well?" He asked. I didn't have a response prepared, I just stuttered.

"I- l-l-look, I'm n-not s-s" His eyes narrowed, but not dangerously, more in thought, and his eyes drifted to the pile of make-up work I had to do. "Is it this?" He asked, holding up the work.

"Oh, god. Do" he began slowly, as if speaking to a slow person "you-" he pointed at me "speak" he pointed to his mouth, "English?" he pronounced slowly, and then as an afterthought, "Ingles?"

I blinked, shaking my head, trying to find words.

"Yes!" I snapped indignantly, making a grab for my homework that he was rifling through "I speak _Ingles,_" I sneered, "perfectly fine, thank you." He took a step back from my grabbing hands, and let out a laugh.

"Ms. Grislow, youch, she's a bear." He pulled a chair up, and sat beside me. I raised my eyebrows. "Here I'll help…" He said, pulling his bag off his shoulder, setting it on the ground.

"You'll…you'll what?" I asked with a mix of confusion, anger, and a bit of surprise.

"Help" he pronounced slowly, making fun of…himself, I think. "This," he picked up my book, "is shite. Let me show you what'll really help."

"Who says I want your help?" I spat, faintly thinking of James, trying to be a good friend. But, really, the kid looked smart…

"Well, you weren't getting far on your own…" He said, pointing to the place where my head had lain.

I huffed, but didn't say a word, as I knew I would get farther with his help. He pulled a sleek laptop from his bag, my jaw might have dropped, it looked really expensive.

"Dude, where'd you get that?" I pointed to it's sleek silver body.

"This old thing?" He asked, holding it up "my mom." His smile shifted to something mildly…proud, his tone lifting at the word 'mom.' He set it on the table, shoving my stuff to the side.

"It really is old," he said, mildly fondly, "had it almost six years. It was a gift when I started Middle School, haven't changed the background since Katie-" he paused, pulling himself off topic, "well, anyway…"

It booted up so quickly, the start screen appeared almost immediately. He logged on quickly, his desktop appearing. He shifted the computer slightly, almost so I couldn't see, but I could, and he attempted to start Chrome quickly, but it wasn't connected to the Internet, so I got a good look at the background aforementioned.

"Awh- it's so cute!" I careened, staring at the collage pasted together by a young child. "Did your sister make it?" I asked, pulling the computer towards me.

He made a grab for it, but with no use.

"My almost sister." He laughed, but it quickly fell, "well, used to be, I guess. An old friend's baby sister. I scanned it in 6th grade, haven't changed it since…" His sentence fell off by I guess the look on my face. My eyes widened, it couldn't possibly be…

At the center of the collage was a picture of a much younger Logan, sitting in a wheel chair with a broken leg, which wasn't completely unusual, but the people surrounding him… I was so sure I was staring at a younger James, the James Diamond, leaning on the handles, grinning down at Logan, and Kendall, the Kendall Schmidt, with a seven year old on his shoulders, holding a trophy of some sort triumphantly. I began to look at the other pictures. A really small James and Logan covered in frosting, Kendall, James and Logan holding skateboards, young Kendall soaking wet, James laughing, Logan throwing a firecracker, the boys by a cabin, Kendall with the girl on his back with Logan on James' back, Kendall and Logan throwing water balloons...so many more, so many _memories _in the fifteen inch, crudely made collage. There were others in the pictures, but the most recurring faces were in fact the boys that weren't talking to each other now. I turned to him "what happened? Is that…?" I asked quietly, and he snatched the computer, his eyes clouded.

"Look, maybe I should get going…" He grabbed his bag off the ground, making for the exit.

"Logan! Logan, wait." I grabbed unto his forearm, "I w-won't ask questions, I, uh, promise. I could just…really use your help." He looked back at me warily. But, eventually, he nodded. He sat.

"You know my name?" He laughed, and rolled his eyes "well, yeah. Well, what's your name?"

"Carlos Garcia." I told him, offering him my hand as a handshake, and sort of an apology for prying.

"Right. I should really already know that." He laughed, and took my hand in a shake.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

He raised his, "didn't anyone tell you?" He let go of my hand, opening his laptop with a somewhat lopsided, arrogant grin on his face. He turned his head back to me "I'm Junior Class President."

Fifteen minutes, and a really useful website later, I was starting to understand the impossible math. That's when Logan's phone, another sleek, new looking product, rang. He pulled it from his pocket hurriedly, as we were still in a Library. He silenced it, and then looked at who had called. "Frick." He muttered quietly. "Sorry, man. I gotta call her back, or there'll be heck to pay." He took his phone into the hall, dialing furiously.

My fingers itched to look through the computer. My leg returned to its bouncy state. I shut the browser, and returned to my investigation of the background. That had to be them. Who else would be holding a bloody comb in almost every shot, who else had that _nose_? They were young, definitely young. What did Logan say? Six years ago? But, they looked so happy…my eyes narrowed. "Then what happened?" I asked the computer. I realized my mistake, and my head darted around the library to make sure no one had heard. I sighed with relief, and peered through glass at Logan in a heated conversation.

My leg was bouncing again, and I tried to shake it off. My head was doing that spinning thing, and I felt the need to go. To move, to run. I sighed, setting my head on the table, replaying Antonio's familiar, stern words in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to picture him. Trying to picture him and Anne, and Edilio, who probably would have done the goddamn math for me. My breathing slowed slightly, and then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Get stuck again?" A comforting voice asked, and I looked up to see Logan's smiling face, phone off in his hand.

"I've got 30 minutes, so we'd better hurry if we want to get this done." He told me, and sat back in his seat.

"Who was-" I cut my self off, remembering my previous promise.

"that?" He finished for me with a small grin. "Some questions are okay. Some questions need to be asked." He finished the thought to himself, staring off at the books surrounding us. He shook his head a big. "It was Eleanor." He said, shaking his phone in my direction, then set it on the table. "My Vice President." He told me, pulling his computer towards him, "my girlfriend." He added as an afterthought. Then laughed a bit to himself.

"Still getting used to it?" I asked lightly, returning my attention to my homework.

He laughed again "shouldn't be. It's been…gosh," he broke off in thought again, seemingly a repeated habit "six years."

I spluttered, how the heck does a man date a girl for six years? "Six years?" I coughed out.

"Yeah," he thought again "yep. Dear gosh, since sixth grade." He grinned at me. "Really, that shocked?"

I nodded, "yeah, a little" I told him. "Is she that perfect?" He scoffed.

"Well…you'll meet her."

(This is Our Someday)

Forty-five minutes later the library door slammed open. A girl, short, thin and feisty stormed in, moving too quickly for me to get a good look at her. "Logan Mitchell!" She called, crossing to stand beside him. "Thirty minutes?" She tapped the computer screen by the time.

"Look, I'm sorry" he apologized honestly, ignoring me. He began to pack up his things quickly. Finally the girl stood still. She had thin brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail that probably was once neat, but now pieces fell, framing her face. Her face was gaunt, pulled into itself, as if she hadn't eaten a good meal in a few days, or more. Her dark green eyes were large, but didn't blink often. Her lips were thin, but probably because they were pressed together in irritation.

"We've got too much to do for this, Logan." She told him bitterly, as his arms flew wildly, packing a lot into his leather case. I wanted to ask so many questions. My leg bounced, my eyes darted between them.

"Look, I'm ready. See, ready! Let's go." He flew out of his seat. She took him by the arm, and began to lead him from the library, but I stopped them.

"Wait, Logan!" I announced, standing. His eyes widened and she huffed.

"Well, what?" Eleanor demanded. I shifted awkwardly, hoping not to piss her off more.

"Would you know where Hockey practice is?" I asked awkwardly, and her eyes narrowed, and bam, she hated me. I could tell.

"Hockey? Hasn't started yet…" he drifted off, mind reaching a conclusion, "oh…._Oh_. You're looking, you're looking for _them_." His tone turned darker, his eyes became clouded. "You'll find Kendall, Kendall and _friends_" he spat, "in Gym A or by the track. With the season, likely by the track, they try and build endurance." Eleanor's eyes jumped to Logan, clearly asking him how he knew that. "I'm Junior Class President, Eleanor." He told her "_I have to understand the interests of all students_." He seemed to be mocking, or repeating or something, but I didn't really have a clue. He turned on heel, exiting the library in a small huff.

Eleanor turned to follow, but turned back to me. I shrunk slightly in my seat, mildly afraid of the words to come. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say a word. Instead she lifted her lips in an almost scary smile "Welcome to Unionville!" she said, twitching slightly, obviously choosing to avoid confrontation. She then strutted out of the room, straightening her slightly disheveled appearance.

I got up to leave the room, shoving the contents of the table into my backpack, when I saw, and almost stepped on, a small silver object. It was a watch. I pocketed it, mentally disputing whether or not to turn it in, or keep it for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all of you devilishly handsome people. Thanks for reading and reviewing and alerting and all those wonderful things you do. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, my mom decided to play interior designer and tore out my kitchen so I'm eating tons of frozen food, I feel like I'm prepping for college in the worst of ways. I'm getting a much clearer image of this story right now, definitely in a slashy direction. This means I force my recently outed friend to beta for me to make sure we're staying in a mildly realistic zone.

Warning: Teenage boys, and therefore swearing ahead.

I decided to be a respectable human and turn the watch in at the Lost & Found at the Office. I took a small detour, sliding down the Northern Stairs, and peered into the glass room. The woman Kendall fought with on my first day was shuffling papers. I noticed, now, that she looks like a bird. A scary bird. A crow, maybe, were crows scary? Maybe that explained my C in Biology last year. Her nose looks like a beak. I giggled to myself, mentally singing "Beak nose, beak nose, look at her beak nose. Who's got a beak nose? No me, not you, not the little red kazoo, its BEAK NOSE LADY!" I caught myself from bursting into song by slapping a hand over my mouth. "Focus, Carlos, remember your focus." I mentally chastised myself. I also remembered Beak-Nose-Lady hates Kendall, and likely will come to hate me soon by association. I straightened my shirt, sent a little prayer that she wouldn't remember me, and strode in as confidently as I could muster.

I stood in front of the desk and cleared my throat mildly, effectively catching her attention. Her stony grey eyes peered up, "What can I do for you?" She asked, albeit slightly inhospitably. I promised myself I wouldn't get distracted with her nose. I swallowed and willed myself not to stutter. "I found this watch," I pulled it from my pocket "in the library." I set it on the counter top. "I wanted to turn it into the Lost & Found."

She huffed, as if it was futile, but pulled a key from around her neck and unlocked a drawer, plopping the watch inside. "If no one collects it within thirty days, it's yours."

I nodded, and attempted to get away from the scary, crow-like woman as quickly as possible. I sped walked from the room, arms pumping furiously, maybe even a little silly looking but that was fine with me. I was nothing if not silly. I hopped through the Business wing, went up a full flight of stairs, through the French hall, slid down the railing of the half flight of stairs, and, finally, arrived at Gym A. I was relieved at the sight of the teenage boys before him, as I really didn't feel like trekking down to the track. There were around 2 boys lounging on various pieces of exercise equipment, sweaty and looking as if they were relaxing after a challenging workout.

A boy I didn't recognize spotted me first. "Hey, Kindle. Fresh meat!" A boy called back into the cardio section behind a set of broad double doors.

"This late? You've got to be kidding. The announcement was so fucking specific, man; be here at…" His eyes landed on me.

"Aw, Cam, no fresh meat here." Kendall waved him over, and I jogged to the group. "This," he swung an arm around me "is Carlos Garcia." He pulled me, in laughing as I choked on his odor. "A Californian transplant with a tan that won't last ten minutes in this town." He laughed and threw his sweaty towel, which had been lying on his shoulder, at me. The other guys laughed as well, and I listened as heavy steps fell.

"A towel boy already? Cool shit, bro." A familiar voice said, adding his towel to the growing pile on my face.

"Thanks, James. Good to know I can count on you." I muttered, throwing the towels from my head.

James frowned "whoops. Sorry, buddy." James laid across a bike, "you introduce him to the guys, Ken Doll?"

Kendall sighed, "Do any of you actually know my name?" He asked resignedly, but with a familiar hint of a smirk. "Nah, not yet. Carlos- this is Cameron," he pointed to the boy who called me 'fresh meat.' He was tall, but thin, with developed arms, lightly tanned skin and brown hair that paled in comparison to James'. "a defensemen. And that is Jared," he pointed to the bigger, surly looking guy. He was pasty and a little overweight, with lifeless mousy brown hair, but nothing horrid to look at. "Someone who needs to think with his brains and not his arms," Kendall warned but Jared grinned and flexed impressive biceps.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do." Kendall laughed. "And you of course know James," James tossed him a small wave and a cheeky wink. "And me, your Captain."

Cameron jogged to his gym bag after the introductions, gulping down some water. He crudely wiped his mouth with his arm. "We're all that's left of last year's team."

"Who says you'll be on this year's team?" Kendall joked, but his eyes hinted at that no one should get cocky.

"Are you guys juniors?" I asked the other two.

"Nah," Jared replied, "I'm a senior, should be fucking Captain," he sneered at Kendall, "and he's the baby" he said, flicking Cameron's ear. "A sophomore"

"Hey," Kendall defended "you know full well I had nothing to do with decision for Captain."

"It's only because I kicked Mike's ass last year at Jaycee's party, dick, he should have gotten over it."

James stifled a laugh, as if that had nothing to do with Kendall being Captain.

"Whatever man, I gotta go, Sarah's driving me nuts. Are you going to Mel's party Friday?"

James nodded, Kendall shrugged, Cameron's confused expression matched my own.

"You should, Ken. It's going to be crazy. James are you driving?"

James shook his head, "sorry man, not this time. Think I'll just crash at Carrie's, I think her parents are out. I think Dan's driving though, he failed his last test and is trying to keep it clean."

I could tell from James' tone that by test, he meant no English test. More like a drug test, or got a DUI or something. It's not like there weren't parties in El Centro, there were. Maybe this time I'll be on the part of things that can go to these things without getting weird looks.

Cameron's cell phone rang. "Yeah, mom?" He clicked and opened it. Jared laughed, a little meanly, in my opinion. He gave a slight wave and thudded out of the room. James and Kendall rolled their eyes.

Cameron's eyes widened "no, no it's okay. Don't worry." James ran across the room to collect his and Cameron's bags. He threw Cameron's at the boy, and said "Don't worry, kid. I'll drive ya'." Cameron looked relieved but trying to throw himself back into a 'cool guy' composure. "It's fine, Mom, James will drive me. Yeah, I love you, bye." Cameron found himself getting a noogie the next second, head firmly trapped between James' arms.

"Dude, let me up," Cameron wiggled "you smell like shit." James grabbed him by the shoulders instead, and pushed him from the room.

"Meet you at 6" James called back to Kendall. Kendall didn't respond, but he didn't need to. I stared at him as he collected his stuff, wanting to ask him about Logan desperately.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked me.

"Where am I going, again?" I asked.

"My house, duh. Ma loves people."

That sounded pretty good right about now, my house was filled with arguing and not enough space and boxes.

"Where are you meeting James?"

"Where are we meeting James, remember? Best friends have certain responsibilities, you know." He tweaked my nose.

I nodded and followed him from the room.

"Now, I have to go argue with Mrs. Lucas."

"Beak nose lady!" I shouted; a mixture of scared and excited and everything.

Kendall barked loudly, "yea' I guess you could say that." I picked up my half open backpack, and realized, with disappointment, that my math book that Logan had thrown, was still in the Library.

"I'll meet you by the entrance; I've got to run back to the library."

"Take a short cut through the History wing" Kendall suggested, as we departed in different directions.

"Good idea, thanks!

I cut through the halls quickly, sliding through my memories best I could. I was at least getting better at this. When I arrived there was only one other soul in there. A very familiar looking soul crawling around on the floor, pushing various objects out of his way.

"Damn it all, where is it?" Logan flipped a chair over, before sitting back, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion. "Imagine if Elle could see me now, she can fucking deal with the swearing." He laughed bitterly, for a moment, allowing me to cleverly hide myself behind the librarian's desk. His laughter turned to choking. He slid himself back, so he was completely under the table. He curled into himself slightly.

"And now you're talking to yourself. Get a grip, Mitchell. You've lost the last piece of him, okay? Fine." His voice grew angrier. "You shouldn't even be looking for it. Looking for him, fuck that." He coughed a while, looking malnourished and tiny and crushed by the weight of the world.

"You just need some sleep, and to do that goddamn paper. And stop talking to yourself, for the Lord's sake." His composure was completely regained, and he stepped out from under the table, already pulling his phone from his pocket, texting furiously.

Carlos watched him go, picked up his book, and swore never to return to the library, ever.


End file.
